Bound by the Symbol of Kegare
by NekoIllustrations
Summary: Sort of a redo version of In Memoriam. Three children, bound by one symbol; Two lifelines tied to one; Three different beings, one painful existence. No one regrets the life they forced on them, only one understands; this is the torture of being impure.
1. Losses Reclaimed, Reclaims Lost

**AN: So this is basically a re-do of my other fic In Memoriam. I read it over a discovered that I really didn't like it, so I'm trying again, with some changes made here and there. Hope you enjoy the re-vamp, I know I do.**

"KANDA YOU IDIOT! WHY ARE YOU FIGHTING SO SERIOUSLY?"

Kanda ignored the brat's yelling, narrowing his gaze at the demon in front of him. The swordsman refused to recognize this…thing, as his once beloved, dare he admit it, friend. The figure straightening up before him, blood dripping from the gash in it's side and oozing from between the sharp teeth in its maniacally grinning mouth, was not Alma, could never be Alma, and would never be Alma again.

The akuma grinned at him, taking a jerky, almost mechanical, step forward, "Yu, you really are cool, you know," it said.

Kanda didn't respond, responding meant revealing emotions he shouldn't feel, he tensed, ready to spring at the slightest indication of a threat.

It didn't come.

The thing that had once been Alma sank to its knees, letting out an agonizing scream that forced Kanda to drop Mugen in order to cover his ears. The high-pitched wail was enough to make his head split. Kanda had never heard a more terrible and frightening noise in his life. He shivered violently as the Akuma continued to screech. Through the noise, however, he was able to distinguish words.

"It…hurts…it hurts so much…my head is going to split."

My sentiments exactly, Kanda thought tersely. When the screaming finally died down, he renewed hi firm grip on his sword and looked up, breath hitching in his throat as he saw the changed being before him.

"Oh fuck," he murmured, heart hammering and threatening to leap out of his throat. Déjà Vu hit him in a whirl of dizzying astonishment. This aura, he knew it all too well, it was the same as when he had been in the ark, fighting that moronic sweet addict.

The Noah of Wrath was before him once again.

"Yu…has my hate done this to me?" Kanda blinked as the Noah spoke to him. He opened his mouth, yet nothing came out. The aura changed, mixing with the Alma of his childhood. Alma was standing before him again, looking at him with those big, questioning eyes.

"Alma…you're…" Kanda said hoarsely, "You can't be…"

"Yu, you're loosing your cool," Alma said, smirking, his skin darkening as he took a step forward. Kanda, in turn, took a step back, redoubling his grip on Mugen, "Do I scare you? Do you finally see me as a threat? Or do you pity me? Don't deny it," he added, seeing Kanda's expression, "I saw it the last time, that look in your eyes, you felt sorry for me, sorry that I didn't regain my original memories, sorry that I had snapped, sorry that you couldn't save me in any other way. Yu, the truth is that you're the pathetic one, if you had a stronger resolve, you would have finished the job properly."

Kanda stared at him, sword hanging loosely in his grip by his side. He had no response, could form no response, to Alma's heartless words.

Alma tilted his head to one side, giving him an almost piteous expression, "Oh Yu, don't be so shocked, I'm merely speaking my mind," he said, "Now tell me, did you find the survivors I left for you?"

Kanda suddenly snapped back to reality, memories float unbidden to the forefront of his mind: The toppled wheelchair, the blood, yet the relieving sound of painful groans, signaling the life of those two inhabitants of the Asian Branch. He nodded, "Yes."

Alma nodded to show he understood, "Good, and how are they? Kai, Grandpa Zhu?"

Kanda swallowed thickly, gesturing to the obliterated remains of the North American Branch, "Zhu was in there. When you woke up, the force of it destroyed the entire branch."

Alma blinked, "Really? Oh well," he chuckled at Kanda's seething look, "I honestly don't care, Yu, he was nice to me, so I let him live. Besides, Zhu was getting old, I'm sure."

Kanda glared and sprung, slashing at Alma with all his might, leaving a long, though extremely shallow, gash on his chest.

"Seems I struck a nerve," Alma said, kneeing Kanda in the gut, "Now, what about Kai? Where's Kai?"

Kanda didn't answer, just kept up his attack. Dodge, spin, lunge, stab, dodge, duck, jump, slash, stab, parry, repost, the irregular rhythm of his fighting style, one step to the next, fluidly moving against his opponent, shutting down his emotions, using his sword as an extension of his arm.

He was just making to make another jab when the ground shuddered dangerously beneath his feet. They sprang apart as it suddenly exploded violently, sending rubble and concrete in all directions. A fountain of water erupted into the sky, cascading everywhere as a blast of wind knocked both Kanda and Alma off their feet.

* * *

_Earlier:_

Crashes echoed above the American Branch's underground lab, supposedly unheard by its occupants. For the most part, that was true, for all but one of the inhabitants were not alive. This one outlier was suspended, upside-down in a cylindrical tank of a transparent greenish-bluish liquid. Various tubes and IVs were attached to this strange phenomenon, providing its means of life. The ring of metal around its head, linked with wires to a large machine outside the tank were constantly downloading information, thereby preventing deterioration of the brain's intelligence and allowing it to grow and mature. This particular being could not breath under water, thus the mask, covering only nose and mouth, providing oxygen from another machine outside of the tank.

All these measures were taken to ensure that the contents of the tank would remain alive, healthy, and functional. Reni Epstein and Bak Chan had personally taken on this task because they new how important is was to keep this being alive. They knew it would be devastating to lose an apostle.

And that was exactly who occupied the tank.

This particular exorcist had been sent on a mission to Houston, Texas to investigate strange disappearances around a certain ranch. It was supposed to be quite the easy mission, well within the capabilities of an exorcist at thirteen years of age and with five years of training and fighting experience. However, unbeknownst to the exorcist and the finders that had accompanied her, what awaited them was not innocence, but a horde of level two akuma. At the time, the most commonly seen akuma had all been level ones and level twos were extremely rare, in fact. In order to protect the finders that were with her, this exorcist had used her maximum invocation (a very dangerous idea for an exorcist below the 100th percentile synchronization rate) and shielded her comrades, with both body and innocence, from the onslaught of bullets and other attacks from the akuma host.

Fortunately, this exorcist managed to eliminate the monsters without sacrificing her life. However, she had suffered much damage to her body and had fallen into a deep coma. In order to keep the exorcist alive until she regained consciousness, central had ordered the specialized tank to be created that would keep the exorcist ready for battle upon revival.

The exorcist was the only one who heard the collapse of the branch from that dark and lonely laboratory. Her green eye (only the right one was visible at the moment), opened slightly at the commotion from above, it widened as pain shot through the mark inscribed between her shoulder blades and a gasp escaped her lips. Of the two life-lines connected to her own, one was shifting, suffering horribly as it changed into something unbelievably deadly, the other was straining was straining itself, going beyond to its forbidden limits.

The desire to go to them, to stop them, to do _something_, was so overwhelming it made her heart ache. If there was anything she fought for, this was it. Her desire to protect her friends and the lives tied to her through and unbreakable bond far outweighed her desire to impress her grandmother, the woman who had always driven her life. Now she was seizing control of it herself, but in order to protect her new family, she needed power, she needed her innocence, she need to the WAKE THE HELL UP.

The pain in her back suddenly subsided, but redoubled itself when it moved to her left eye. A silent scream broke, unbidden, from her throat as the white-hot pain intensified. The water around the exorcist began to swirl and bubble around her. The IVs and the band around her forehead shattered, allowing her to clutch her head in pain. The oxygen mask split at fell away, allowing the liquid to flood her nose and mouth. She didn't care, though, all that mattered was the pain, not the fact that she might drown.

Next thing she knew, the liquid was gone, blown away by the silver wind that now twisted her about her and seemed to be carrying her upwards.

* * *

The roof of the lab shattered above her and she fell to the ground above, panting and still clutching at her throbbing eye. She dully felt the remnants of the liquid raining down on her and the silver wind dying down about her. Finally, the pain faded and she was able to lie there for a moment, regaining her senses.

"Kai?" the voice came from her left, her blind spot, she turned her head and smiled weakly at the man who had spoken her name.

"Yo, Kanda, 's been a while, hasn't it?" she said, pushing herself into a sitting position. She noted how much longer her friend's hair had gotten as he knelt beside her as well as how much older he looked, "My God," she said, staring at him, "how long has it been?"

He shrugged, "'bout four years, I think," he said, "You ought to be careful standing up, your legs haven't supported you for a long time."

Kai looked down at them, a feeling of unfamiliarity washing over her. They were longer than before, and much thinner, toned in all the right places, but undeniably a lot thinner than before. Was her bone structure really that thin? Neither of her parents had this frame, so where did she get it from? Kai ignored the hand Kanda offered her and attempted to stand on her own. Stiffness shot through her legs as she straightened them. She swayed dangerously at first, but finally regained her footing. She flexed and stretched all the muscles in her body, getting rid of all the stiffness from being immobile for four years. Kai's head was still spinning with that knowledge.

"So you were here too?" Kai whipped her around, noticing another unfamiliar weight. She made a mental note to find a mirror the first chance she got, then turned to face the person who had spoken to her. She stared as she recognized him.

"Alma? How?" she asked, her own voice feeling odd to her ears. Maturity was definitely something she'd need to get used to.

Alma smiled, though it was more like a grimace, "You can walk?"

Kai nodded, "The paralyses was only temporary."

He sighed, "Shame, if you had stayed that way, then those humans may have repented. You and Yu have both disappointed me."

Kai stiffened, "I'd rather have my legs rather than an apology," she said coldly.

Alma opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by someone's yelling.

"TOKUSA! YOU'RE OKAY?" Kanda, Alma, and Kai turned in the direction of a white-haired boy that the latter two did not recognize. He was supporting a blonde man who leaned on him heavily.

"His arms are…okay?" Kanda said in awe as he looked that the pair. He then turned to Kai, "Must've been when your innocence power-surged."

Kai shrugged, "It works in weird ways, can't say I'm too surprised."

"You're an exorcist too?" Alma asked, crossing his arms.

Kai nodded, then turned to Kanda, "This is your fight, I know, but don't go into the forbidden techniques, keep to Nigen for now. I'll take care of any other opponents and check and see if I can find Reni."

Kanda nodded, "Reever and some others are here too, see if you and the sprout, that white-haired kid over there, can find 'em, but watch out for the other Noah."

"Noah?"

"The Millennium Earl's kin, the clan Alma's just become a part of."

Kai swallowed, then nodded and sped off towards the white-haired boy, who had collapsed with the blonde.

"Are you alright?" she said, gently placing a hand on his shoulder.

He gaped at her, "Who're you?" he asked, his speech slurred from exhaustion.

"Kaida," she said, "But you can call me Kai. I'm an exorcist under General Tiedoll, but we can explain that later, right now we need to get you somewhere safe."

"Gate."

"What?"

"I'll make a gate and close all the other ones around here so the earl can't follow," he said, "name's Allen Walker, by the way."

"Um-"

"WALKER!" Kai looked to see another blonde man running towards them, a girl not far behind. He ran up to them and lifted the boy into a sitting position. The girl rested his unconscious companion on her lap. The man with the braid looked at Kai, "You are?"

"Kaida, but we really don't have time for introductions, do we?" she said tersely, "I have to find Reni and the others before the enemy gets to them."

"Wait, you're that exorcist? The one who was comatose for the past four years?" the girl asked.

"Don't remind me," Kai grumbled, "I don't suppose any of you know where to look for the others?"

"Wireless…" Allen held up a earpiece shakily and handed it to her, "Take that and call Johnny."

"God, how many people are here?" Kai exclaimed as she hooked the wireless onto her ear, "Yo, Johnny, you there?"

"Huh? Who's this?" The voice was indeed Jonny's, Kai stood as she spoke again.

"It's Kai, don't ask questions," she said hurriedly, "Just tell me where you and Reni are."

"I'm sorry, I can't give you an exact spot," Johnny said, "But don't you have some sixth sense or something? I mean, you were pretty good at finding the science section under our mountains of paper work, weren't you?"

Kai let out a soft laugh in spite of herself, "Right, been a while, though, so just hope I can still do that." She closed her eyes, focusing on her surroundings. Luckily, the wind had picked up and she could better sense her surroundings. Alma and Kanda were going at pretty fiercely not far from her location, she'd have to advise the others to move. There were one, two, five bodies observing them, most likely the Noah that Kanda had mentioned. The others…One, most likely Johnny, was a little ways south of her, a group of six were a little father east, and another group of three was directly in between.

Kai smiled to herself, _still got it._

"I found them, but it'd be best if you joined the group towards the southeast, they're farthest from our enemies."

The braided man looked at her in surprise, "How did you do that?"

Kai smirked, "that's my little secret," she said, "Now go, I'll cover you," _somehow…_

The man nodded and shot off.

"Oh like hell we'll let you go that easily," Kai was just in time to block a blow from a man with ash-colored skin and golden eyes. His long brown hair was pulled back into a long ponytail and cross-shaped wounds dotted his forehead. So this was what a Noah looked like.

She sprang away from the man, slipping into her stance.

"Let's go," she murmured, activating her innocence for the first time in ages, "Purge, Bloody Crucifix."

Tyki Mikk watched as wounds, shaped not unlike the cross, opened on the girl's wrist. A silver liquid trickled out of them and crept up her arms, stopping halfway up her upper arms. The thorny pattern also extended down her hands and around part of her fingers, all stemming from the crosses on her wrists. The same occurred on her feet, with two crosses appearing on either side on her ankles and the thorns extending up her calves and down her bare feet.

He cocked his head to one side, "and what exactly does your innocence do, girl?" he asked.

Before he could blink, the girl was behind him, "This," she said, snapping her fingers. Gashes appeared on his chest as the blades of silver wind he had not seen her release, sprang forward to attack him. He glared at her as his blood hit the ground, then smirked.

"Smart move, you got me when my guard was down," he said, "But rest assured it won't happen again."

Kai smirked herself, "As expected, you learn from your mistakes," she said, lunging forward again. Time and time again, she slashed at him or kicked at him, releasing the wind from both hands and feet, yet the stiffness and her muscles slowed her down considerable and the Noah was beginning to find her openings. Twice now, he had landed a hit. Kai new she needed to recuperate and do some rehabilitation training before she would be able to keep up with her new body, but her situation was unavoidable.

"Oy, Miss Kaida," Kai recognized the braided man's voice, "Grab Kanda Yu and head to the south, it's closest to you and we have an escape route ready for you."

"Roger," Kai was relieved to hear those words. She despised retreating, but knew that it was the best course of action to take. She had been trained to be rational and make strategic decisions and decided the best strategy was to pull back so she and Kanda could recuperate before entering battle again, not to mention there was also that kid that desperately needed medical attention.

She turned back to her opponent, "Seems our match is being cut short," she said, "Too bad." With that, she used her innocence to help her increase her speed and sprint over to Kanda, pulling him away from the fight before he knew what was going on. She slowed so he could fall into step beside her as they ran towards the direction Kai had been told.

"Retreating, eh? I suppose it's for the best," Kanda said, "That fourth illusion style took a ton out of me."

"YOU WHAT?" Kai yelled as they continued to run, "WHAT SORT OF IDIOT ARE YOU?"

"Save the lecture until we're back home, Kai," Kanda shortly, glancing over his shoulder, "They're gaining."

Kai glared at him, but did as he said. She slowed as they reached a bright light ahead of them.

"PICK UP THE PACE!" Kanda yelled, "THIS IS THE LAST LENGTH!" They both charged into the light and the next thing Kai knew, they were inside what looked like a Mediterranean city. She gaped at the houses of white marble.

"What is this?" she asked.

"The old Noah's Ark," Kanda said, closing the door they had come through and slumping against it, sinking to the floor breathlessly, "We kind of commandeered it."

Kai didn't ask, but shook her head at her exhausted friend, "You've strained yourself too much, Kanda," she said, "It's bad for your-!" she cut herself off as she noticed the black tendrils creeping across the swordsman's left shoulder. She knelt down in front of him and lifted the left side of his shirt and gasped in horror as she saw his chest. Before Kai had been attacked, she knew Kanda's mark had been normal, now it looked like it was surrounded by a wheel of fire. She couldn't control herself anymore. She raised her hand and smacked Kanda as hard as she could across the face.

"You idiot!" she snapped, "When did you get so reckless?"

Kanda rubbed his cheek, "I fought a Noah on my own and insisted I didn't need help. Deal with it Kai, it's just how I am."

She narrowed her eyes at him, then placed her hand on the mark, "I can only do this once," she said, "And you'll be out of it for a while, but you can consider that punishment for being a moron."

A faint glow emitted from her hand and Kanda gasped in pain before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he lost consciousness. Kai took her hand away, breathing heavily.

"What did you do?" the girl Kai had seen earlier had walked over to them.

"I bought him time," Kai panted, looking around, "Where is everyone?"

"The infirmary," she said, "some stretchers are coming for you two as well."

"Thanks, I don't think I can stand any longer," Kai said, rubbing her sore legs and wincing as she ran her hands over her cut up feet. It was stupid of her to sprint barefoot over metal and concrete. It didn't matter, though, they wounds would heal soon. Right now all she needed was rest. Sweet blissful darkness overcame her vision and she was unaware of the finder that caught her before she hit the ground.


	2. It's Good to Be Home

**AN: Chapter 2, Enjoy!**

Lavi had done a lot of stupid things in his life that had brought him closer to death than he would have liked: He'd hit on Lenalee the day after he joined the order and had nearly become food for one of Komui's experiments; he had peeked into the women's bath several times and had had most of his ribs broken by General Claude on every single occasion (needless to say, he learned his lesson after to the fifth encounter); he had even provoked two Noah on his own during his time in Edo and had his ass handed to him both times, although he did win against his second opponent. Yes, Lavi had done many stupid things, but not as stupid as what had landed him in the infirmary, this time with a dislocated shoulder and several bruised vertebrae.

It happened just a few short days after he had returned from his mission in China with Bookman, Chaoji, and Marie. The Noah had suddenly retreated and they were able to fall back to the Asian Branch and head back to headquarters. When they returned, the only other group that had returned was the one that had been in Jordan, though he knew that something major had happened with them. The three third exorcists that had accompanied them were all in the infirmary, along with Reni Epstein, Reever, Bak Chan, Johnny, some old man Lavi had never seen, and the other science section leaders and their assistants. Allen and Kanda were also both comatose and Allen was even on twenty-four hour intensive care watch.

No one would tell him what had happened, but Lavi could deal with that for now, despite the fact that he was supposed to be emotionless, he was still concerned for Allen and Kanda's well-being. He had insisted on recuperating in his own room in order to leave room for the other factions that would be returning. His injuries were minor, anyway, so he didn't need much help.

It was while he was in the library, in a study session with Bookman, that it happened.

She was unfamiliar to him, but he was instantly stricken with her. Her sleek, black hair fell almost all the way to her hips and her bangs swept elegantly across her left eye, obscuring it completely. The right was a bright forest green, slanted in that cat-like style that was commonly found in eastern Asia, that accentuated the strong personality behind it. This was an independent woman and he knew it. Her bone structure was light as well, with long, supple limbs and a long, thin figure.

It was then that Lavi made his mistake.

"STRIKE!" the redhead leapt over the couch blocking his path and was so close to seizing the girl's hands to ask her out when was suddenly face down on the floor, pain exploding in his left shoulder and back.

"You're a long ways away from getting what you want with your current skills," she said, releasing him and turning him over violently. He gaped as she held a pendant up to hi face, "You know what this is?" she growled, her foot on his chest fixing him to the ground.

Lavi gulped as he looked at the detail of the pendant. It was inscribed into a bar of black diamond, but Bookman Junior new that it was a rare sub-type found in a small mine in the southern reaches of Japan known as the Eclipser for it's rich, yet still transparent, coloring. Inlaid into with silver was the outline of a lotus, surrounded by wisps of mist, the silhouette of a waxing crescent moon hovering above it. Lavi knew it all too well from the numerous books on Japanese history he'd been forced to read. He could even remember which book the section had come from: _Land of the Rising Sun, Home of Rising Moon: What Lies Within Japan's Darkest Shadows_.

Chapter 9: Beware the Shrouded Plains of Nagoya. It was all about the legendary Kirihara family, a clan of top-class assassins. They were often hired out by nobles and even the emperor. They had fashioned their skill into an art, only to be mastered fully by the head family, who actually bore the surname Kirihara. The lower factions were made up of different families, yet they were all united by the same code: Thou shalt not mourn the death of thy and family companions, but shalt honor and praise their name, rejoicing in their leaving from the world of suffering. It was a strictly enforced rule and thus their hidden city was the only place completely without akuma.

The crest on the pendant matched exactly with the picture in the book, the moon even signified the head family. Lavi couldn't believe how stupid he was! Not only had he provoked a friggin _assassin_, he'd provoked one from HEAD FAMILY! And he thought Allen had terrible luck, this chick could KILL him! She could kill him and he wouldn't even notice!

"Please! SPARE ME!" He cried, "I-I didn't know!"

To his surprise, she started laughing, her once stern expression replaced by one of mirth, "I see you're well informed," she said, getting off of him and holding out a hand to help him up, "I only wanted to teach you a lesson. I guess I overdid it, though, you're white as a sheet."

Lavi gaped at her, "You broke my arm!" he cried, "You call that teaching me a lesson?"

"Sorry, I'm still getting used to this body," she said, smiling apologetically, "I don't know my full strength yet."

She helped him up, and held out her hand again, "Kirihara Kaida," she said, "Reinstated exorcist under General Tiedoll. You must have arrived less than four years ago, since I don't remember you, what's your name?"

Lavi was still trying to comprehend this girl's temperament, "Uh, Lavi, I'm Bookman's apprentice."

"that's right, fool," Bookman had walked over to them, "And how many times have I told you not to go after girls all willy-nilly like you always do?" He bowed to the girl, "Forgive his rudeness, lady Kirihara."

"No, it's alright, I'm sorry for hurting him," she said, "And please, call me Kai, we're all equal as exorcists here. I haven't really ever told anyone before, anyway, but Komui insisted on knowing, so I couldn't keep quiet any longer." She turned back to Lavi, who flinched, "I'll walk you to the infirmary," she said, "I came here to retrieve a book for Zhu-sensei, so I'll just grab that and we'll go, okay?"

Lavi nodded awkwardly, turning to Bookman, "You okay with that, gramps?"

He nodded, "It's your own fault, so I have no sympathy for whatever the head nurse does to you, but I don't want to witness it."

Lavi grimaced, _crap_.

Kai located the book she was looking for and motioned for Lavi, who was now cradling his injured arm, to follow.

As they walked along the corridors, Lavi finally asked, "So what did you mean by new body? And how did you know I arrived here less than four years ago? And what's all this about being reinstated?"

"I supposed it's natural for Bookmen to ask a lot of questions," she said, amused, "Back when level twos were the worst of our problems," she continued, "my team was attacked by mob of them while we were in Texas four years ago. I was the only exorcist there at the time, so I used my maximum invocation. I ended up comatose in a specialized containment tank at the North American Branch that was designed to keep up the evolution cycle by keeping both body and mind healthy. Long-term comas aren't unfamiliar to my family, either, so they developed a technique that is implanted in every head family child's brain. It imprints all the techniques we should know at the time we wake up into our muscle memory, so we know what to do instinctively. The only problem with it is, as you just witnessed, the newfound strength and agility takes some getting used to."

"Geez, the Kirihara clan certainly is something," Lavi said with a low whistle, "You guys got magic down too?"

Kai nodded, "It's not like Crow's, but it gets the same jobs done," she replied, "Personally, I don't use it much unless I'm really desperate. I've got my innocence, after all."

They reached the men's ward and Kai turned Lavi over to the ministrations of the ever lecture-ready head nurse. While she chewed him out, Kai handed Zhu his book and chatted with him for a bit before rising again to check on Kanda's condition.

He was still out of it, but everything seemed to be fine, according to the head nurse. Kai thanked her and left the infirmary, thinking it'd probably be a good idea to get some training in to get used to her new self.

She began her usual solo routine: practicing with the dummies until she dropped. After about two hours, Kai could be seen lying on the ground, grinning triumphantly at the ceiling and she panted. Her ancestors were geniuses to have come up with that technique. Not only her strength, but Kai's endurance had increased ten-fold. The thing that made her happiest, though, was her new agility and flexibility. Kai's advantages had always been her speed and ability to move her body in and out of difficult positions in order to avoid attacks. She was even faster now and could contort herself beyond her old capabilities. Kai knew it would work wonderfully with her more powerful innocence and couldn't wait to get back to the battle-field.

Despite her excitement, however, Kai couldn't help but feel a pang of loneliness. Kanda was unconscious and she had no idea where to find Marie, despite Komui's assurances that he was indeed within headquarters. Tiedoll was still heading back from Russia and Daisya had apparently perished a few months ago, leaving Kai completely without anyone familiar to talk to or spar with.

She rolled onto her side and stood up, "Might as well hit the baths," she muttered, "I must look like a mess."

"Ah!" Kai turned to see a portly young man ducking behind a pillar, "I wasn't watching, I swear!" he cried. Kai fought down her giggles as his ears began to twitch.

"It's alright," she said with a smile, "You need something?"

He blushed, "Well, Komui-san said that another senior had arrived and I wanted to introduce myself, but you looked busy so I didn't say anything and you looked so intense with your training and Lavi-san something about a girl who might be bipolar and was a very lethal person indeed so-!"

Kai held up her hand for silence, "I get it, calm down," she said, making a mental note to have a little chat with the redhead, "I'm not bipolar, don't worry, and I'm going to hurt you, so calm down." She suddenly did a double-take, "wait, did you say senior?"

He nodded, walking up to her shyly and holding out his hand, "M-my name's Han Chaoji*, I'm a student under General Tiedoll, pleased to meet you…um…"

"Kirihara Kaida," Kai supplied, shaking his hand, "It's pleasure to meet you too, Chaoji-kun."

Chaoji blinked, "No wonder Lavi said you were lethal, you're from the Kirihara family!" he said in wonderment.

"Y-yeah," Kai was really beginning to regret giving into Komui.

"What's it like?" He asked, sitting on the step that dipped down into the training area, "You know, being a part of the elite."

Kai sat next to him, "I don't really know how to begin to describe it," she said, "There's more to it that just going on assassination missions, there's the code to follow, not to mention that, as a part of the head family, the mastery of upper class skills."

"Sounds tough," Chaoji commented.

Kai shrugged, "It's not so bad, there were always Riki, Haru, and Kyoko. They were my childhood friends before I came to the order. It was fun sparring with the three of them. Kyoko's the daughter of my parents' closest friends and Haru's her older brother. Riki's the son of another member of the head faction. You can probably guess, but my father's the one who runs the head faction."

He nodded, "How do you like it here?" he asked.

"It's nice not having people nag or criticize me," she replied with a soft laugh, "And nobody's distanced themselves from me, partly because I only told a select few people my surname and made them keep it a secret, but even they don't act all distant like most of the clan. It's nice here, I like being close to people like they're my real family. It's more home-like here because we're all so close."

Chaoji smiled warmly, "Yeah, we all have our problems and we all help each other, it's really nice."

"Kai? Is that you?" They turned to see Marie walking towards them, "I thought I recognized your voice, even if you do sound older."

Kai ran forward and hugged him, "It's been too long, Marie!" she said ecstatically, "I missed you!"

"I missed you too," he said, "I heard you came back with Kanda, how's he doing?"

"He's fine," Kai said, "Still out of it, but he should recover soon."

Marie nodded, "Good, good, I'm sure everyone will be happy to see you when they return. I see you've met Chaoji too," he said.

"Yup, we've just been chatting," Kai replied.

"So you came out about your family, huh?"

Kai flinched, "Komui told you?"

"Let's just say, he was more than a little surprised to hear that I already knew," Marie replied with a smile, "I don't think it'll change anything, though, as long as you don't distance yourself, they won't do it either."

Kai nodded, "That's true, we're all equal here, after all," she said, "It's not like back home."

"Rouvelier just heard too," Marie added.

She twitched, then sighed with a scowl, "Whatever, can't do anything about it, anyway."

They postponed their conversation until after Kai had bathed and met them for dinner, where they moved on to more pleasant topics. The one thought that rolled through Kai's head as she fell asleep was a very pleasant one indeed.

_It's good to be home._

***I'm not sure, but I do believe that the Chinese also say the surname first, if I'm wrong, please notify me and I will correct it.**

**Please Review**


	3. Memories Over Dinner

**I do not own -Man (goes without saying, but I have yet to put this in so...) please read and review ^_^ I like hearing your opinions (But if you're going to flame, I urge you to think better of your actions and find something better to do with your life...hasn't happened yet, I'm just putting that out there)**

To Kai's annoyance, Rouvelier sought her out just a few short days after he was discharged from the infirmary.

"To think that we actually had a noble among us," was how he began the conversation. Kai, who was not enthusiastic about having her reading session interrupted, merely turned the page of her book and ignored him.

"Well, technically, Aleister Crowley is a count, but he doesn't exactly act one. There's also the fact that your family holds a higher station than a count."

Kai sighed with annoyance and, leaning her head back (she was currently lounging on a couch in the library) and looking pointedly up at the ceiling, said, "You really oughtn't criticize those with titles, no matter how little power they have."

"Yes, well, I didn't come here to talk about ranks," Rouvelier said, clearing his throat, "I came to offer my apologies for everything that happened with-!"

"If you're going to apologize to anyone, Inspector," Kai said, sitting up and glaring at the man, "Apologize to Kanda Yu first. I don't want to hear it until you've gone to him. Besides, were you really sorry, you wouldn't have preserved Alma and you would have offered your apologies long before this," She stood, shoving her book into his hands, "We both know why you're doing this now, I assure I won't say anything to my father of my own accord, but it'll probably come out without my assistance anyway. That should satisfy you for now."

With that, Kai left the library for some needed meditation. If that bastard was going to kiss up to her, he was nine years too late. He didn't need to bother, though, there was no way she was going to tell her father. Telling him meant admitting surrender, an act of utmost shame in her clan. She couldn't live with him knowing how she had willingly let the order taint her, how she didn't fight back.

"Miss Kai?" She turned to see Allen walking towards her. He was completely healed, she was glad to see, but he had lost a considerable amount of weight from his coma. He looked better today, the color had come back to his cheeks and his eyes weren't sunken anymore. She smiled.

"How are you feeling, Allen-kun?" she asked, "You look better than when you were discharged."

Allen smiled, "My appetite's back as well," he said, "And Kanda's been discharged now that the feeling's come back to his legs. What exactly did you do to him?"

Kai studied carefully, "Allen, how much did you hear about him and Alma?"

"All of it, all about the project, except for your involvement," he replied.

"Well then, first let me tell you that what I did to Kanda was something that I can only do once. Bak told me how to use it and to save it for rainy day. Going past the first level of forbidden techniques really puts a strain on Kanda's body and it damaged his heart more than he would care to know. I used a spell to restore his heart back to the point before he damaged it that badly."

Allen nodded, "I see, so you bought him some time. Do you know how much? Can other people do it too?"

Kai shook her head, "It has to do with the connection Alma, Kanda, and I share. I don't know how much time I gave him, but I hope he'll make it through to the end of the war."

"How exactly do you fit into this whole thing?" Allen asked, "I didn't see it in Kanda's memories."

"Ah, yes, Zhu told me about that," Kai said, "I guess they only wanted memories that strictly involved Alma. I think the Earl's discovery of the second exorcist project was relatively recent as well, or he would have known about me too." Kai stiffened suddenly.

"What is it?"

"If you're going to eavesdrop, Inspector Link, you might as well be a part of the conversation."

Link came around the corner, "My apologies," he said, "I was worried because Walker suddenly left his check-up when I wasn't looking."

"Oh! I'm sorry," Allen said, "I was so focused on finding you that I completely forgot to tell you I was leaving."

Link shrugged, "I don't think the hall is the best place to have this conversation, anyway," he said, "Miss Kirihara, I suggest we move this to a more private area."

"Perfect," Kanda rounded the corner as well, "I know the place."

Kai blinked, "What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Zhu wants us and the Moyashi to come have dinner with him over at the Asian Branch," Kanda replied noncommittally, "He wants to discuss the incident with Alma. I suppose that also implies his babysitter's invited too."

"Hey!" Allen and aforementioned 'babysitter' cried.

Kai giggled, "Alright, let's not keep him waiting."

* * *

They reached the Asian Branch to find that Zhu had set up a room with a sumptuous meal prepared for them. Kai marveled at Allen's ability to put away five times his own weight in a matter of minutes.

"A-Allen-kun," she said, grimacing, "What are you? A bottomless pit?"

Allen blinked at her, staring at her normal-sized portion, "You're a parasite type, aren't you, Miss Kai?"

Kai nodded.

"Then don't you need to eat a lot more than that to sustain your weapon?" Allen asked awkwardly.

"You forget that Miss Kirihara is older than you, Walker," Link interjected, "She is not growing at the same rate as you are, for one thing."

"Actually," Kanda said, "She cheats."

"EH?" Both Link and Allen stared at her in wonderment, "REALLY?"

Kai blushed, grinning, "It's not to the same extent now that I've passed my growing phase, but when I was younger, yes, I did cheat to a large extent." She held up a small pouch, "This contains a special combination of herbs that Zhu taught me how to make. Just a small amount cuts my hunger in half. This way I don't have to stuff myself like you do, Allen-kun."

Allen gaped at her, "No fair! Here I was, thinking I was a freak of nature!"

"You are a freak of nature, Moyashi," Kanda said coolly, "Even before she started using the supplement, Kai never downed anywhere near the amount of food you do."

"SHUT UP, STUPID KANDA!"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?"

"OH WILL YOU TWO STOP IT?" Allen stared at Kai again. This was the first time he'd ever heard her raise her voice. For Kanda, it wasn't the first time, but it took him a little by surprise all the same. Most likely because of her upbringing, Kai hardly ever raised her voice. Even in the midst of battle, it was still a rare occurrence.

"Have you all eaten enough?" Zhu had been sitting with them quietly, letting them carry out there own conversations while he observed, "If so, I'd like to begin."

The four of them nodded and waited for the man to speak. Zhu cleared his throat, looking very dignified, then chuckled.

"Don't look so serious, I just want to talk," he said, folding his hands under his chin, "So, Kai, I suppose I should call it natural for you to return to the battlefield with no hesitations, yes?"

"Y-yes," she replied awkwardly, "I would never shirk my duties as an exorcist."

Zhu nodded, "Yes, yes, fighting's in your blood, after all," he said, then turned to Kanda, "Now, Yu, I suppose you're backing down either, even after the…incident."

Kanda scowled, "That incident is all the more reason for me to fight. I may not give a damn about the order, but I sure as hell will fix my own mistakes. I was created to fight and that's what I'll do, there's no need for me not to fight out of spite. That's just another form of cowardice, something I certainly wouldn't be guilty of."

"You're vehemence is as astounding as ever, Yu," Zhu replied, a hint of amusement in his voice, "Now, Walker, how do you feel about this? I'm sure you must have a lot of questions regarding what you saw in Yu's memories."

Allen nodded awkwardly, "I guess you could say I'm…confused," he said, "And I still don't see how Miss Kai fits into this."

"A good question," Zhu agreed, "Kai, would you like to explain the events that happened before and during your time at the Asian Branch?"

"B-Before?" Kai asked with a grimace, "Do I have to?"

"You can't hide anymore, Kai," Bak had just entered the room, "I mean, your background's already out, and secrets aren't going to keep the order together. It's the whole reason that the headquarters' science division leaders and their assistants were being introduced to the Second Exorcist project."

Kai sighed, "True, it's just a little irksome," she said, "An event that's bugged me ever since it happened." She took a sip of her tea, then elaborated, "I was seven, the age where most children start to really grasp our clan's fighting styles. Being the child of the head, however, my training started earlier and was more intense. Suffice to say, because of that, the idea that surrender and failing to keep your guard up was unacceptable was firmly fixed in my mind years before the other children in the clan. I say this because it will explain why this incident still bothers me to this day.

"Again, due the fact that I was the child of the family head, I was also guarded by a hand-chosen bodyguard. However, I was taught not to relax just because he was by my side, guards have been known to betray their charges in the past, after all, our family was not exception."

"Your guard betrayed you?" Allen asked in shock.

"Let me finish," Kai replied, "One night, after a particularly rigorous training session with my father, I was more exhausted than usual and fell asleep almost instantly. Some time later, when the moon had risen to its highest point in the sky, I heard a muffled cry and a thud outside my door. I had been pushed to my limits that day, but I still knew something was wrong. I gripped the knife I always kept under my pillow, tensing, ready to spring the moment the assailant came in. Even as a child I was trained to be able to kill.

"The door opened and I caught a glimpse of my guard's lifeless body in the darkened hallway outside my door. I swallowed thickly as the killer came closer. He was completely covered, with a mesh mask added to cover his eyes, but I could tell by his movements that it was one of our men.

"I instinctively sprang at him, slashing with the knife, but missed. The man was older and had much more experience that I did, thus was he able to slip a knife between my ribs before I could even blink. I knew I wouldn't die, as I possess the exact same regeneration abilities as Kanda, but I'm sure my assassin knew that too. The blade on the knife was poisoned, with rather powerful one I might add. I was out in seconds.

"The next thing I knew, I had woken up in a bamboo forest, face to face with a panda cub. Needless to say, I knew I wasn't in Japan anymore. The place where I had completely healed, but I was still week from the poison. I stumbled about the forest, trying to find a town or some sort of civilization, when I happened upon a few of the Branch's scientists. Not longer after they found me, though, we were attacked by an akuma. We ran and managed to lose it, but I was shot in the process, unfortunately in the same spot I had been stabbed."

"Yes, I remember how astonished those scientist were to seem you heal almost instantly, completely unaffected by the virus," Zhu interjected, "I'll never forget that hungry look in Sirlin Epstein's eyes as he heard the story. We were having terrible trouble with the Second Exorcist Project at the time, so Sirlin was ready to take whatever steps necessary to make progress."

Kai nodded, "Yes, shortly after I was brought the branch, Sirlin began the most painful experiments I could have never imagined. What shames me most is that I never once bothered to fight back about it. I was too tired, too scared, I was convinced fighting would make it worse. My family taught me to kill, but I didn't get to the lessons on bearing torture, so I let them do what they wanted.

"They continued their experiments for six months before Alma was created. He was the first successful artificial disciple to be born, another six months later, Kanda came along and mercifully the experiments stopped. However, that didn't change the fact that I was broken, I had lost the ability to move my legs and was confined to a wheelchair. I though I would never fight again and surrendered to the thoughts of never seeing my family again, never finding out who betrayed me, never being myself again."

"What brought you back?" Allen asked nervously, not entirely sure he wanted to hear the answer.

Kai laughed softly, "I met Marie first," she said, "He had lost his eyes from battling the akuma. I had learned all about exorcists during my time and the Branch, so I was interested in meeting a real one. His insistence on returning, despite his lack of sight, really inspired me. Plus, my brief meeting with Alma and Kanda helped me to forget my suffering. They were going through tortuous experiments as well, trying to become exorcists, yet Alma was always smiling and Kanda never lost his bullishness."

"Oy…" Kanda growled.

Kai giggled, "They helped me to realize that I shouldn't let myself brood over being disabled, that I would find some way to overcome it, to fight. I was happy again for the first time in over a year.

"Then Kanda was euthanized, I couldn't believe it when Bak told me. My family has a strict code that forbids excessive mourning, but I couldn't help feel that a part of me had died with him. I knew Alma, too, must be suffering, but I wasn't allowed to see him.

"Then one day he found his way to my room. I was with Bak and Zhu, overjoyed to hear that the paralyses in my legs was only temporary."

Kai stopped for moment, the memories flooding to the surface of her mind. She was glad when Zhu explained for her, allowing her to remember on her own.

_Alma stood in the doorway, an odd look in his eyes that she shouldn't have ignored. She smiled._

"_Alma!" she said, "I have good news!"_

"_Yu's coming back?" Alma asked, "And those damn humans are going to apologize for what they did to us?"_

_She blinked at him, "W-what are you…?"_

_Alma clenched his fists, "They need to apologize to all three of us," he pointed at Bak, "Him, and all the others involved. They took your legs and hurt all three of us a lot. Now they've killed Yu. I can't forgive that."_

"_No! Alma, don't hurt Bak," Kai begged, rolling over and placing her hands on his shoulders, "He told me everything's going to be fine! Don't hurt him, or anyone, we'll get out of here soon, I'm sure!"_

"_HOW CAN YOU TAKE THEIR SIDE?" Kai cried out as pain seared through her eye. Blood flowed hot and wet down her face as she fell from her chair, writhing in agony. Alma stared at her blankly._

"_I-I…" he never finished his sentence. He fled the room, leaving Kai to her frustrated thoughts._

'_If only I were stronger' she thought, 'if only I could stand, fight, do SOMETHING, I could save him! Help him! I could get us out of here!' There were other goals too: restoring her name, showing that old bat that she was indeed worth something, all of united together to form one burning desire: To become an exorcist._

Somewhere in the halls of the Asian Branch, there is a room, and in this room are fragments of innocence waiting to be transferred to Headquarters. One of these fragments was glowing brightly as Zhu and Bak struggled to stem the flow of blood from Kai's left eye. Suddenly, jerkily, it rose into the air and shot off in their direction, as if sensing the steadily growing pool of blood next to the eight-year-old's head, soaking her hair and skin.

_Kai's vision began to blur. Why? Why wasn't the wound healing? Why weren't her powers working?_

_A flash of light suddenly entered her fading vision. Pain ran through her eye again, but ceased almost immediately. The blood stopped and Kai pushed herself up shakily into a sitting position. She couldn't see out of her injured eye, but she could tell that something else had happened to it from the way Bak and Zhu were gaping at her._

"_What happened?" she asked wearily._

"_The innocence…healed the injury…there's a scar, though, a bad one," Bak said, "And a mark…looks like a cross…" he didn't elaborate._

"_You've synchronized with the innocence…but… there's still the problem with your legs," Zhu said, "You can't fight without them and we don't know when the paralysis will wear off…oh my lord."_

_Kai had ignored everything past 'you've synchronized with the innocence' she'd noticed something else happened, besides her eye healing, when the innocence hit her. Feeling, blissful feeling, albeit one of soreness and stiffness, spread through the too-long idle limbs. Kai, wincing as she did so, slowly and shakily got to her feet. She stumbled forward, clutching Bak for support, then took a few more confident steps on her own, then ran out of the room. She ran and ran, elation carrying her swiftly towards her goal. She ran into the room where the other artificial bodies were and stopped dead._

_Blood stained the whole room, bodies lying everywhere, some in the pools where the artificial bodies were, blood tainting and staining the preservation liquid red. Kai suppressed the urge to vomit and turned away from the mangled form of Dr. Edgar, the man who first showed her kindness when she entered the Branch._

"_Kai? Are you…walking?" Kai turned and stared at the figure who was walking over to her, supporting…_

"_Kanda! Marie!" she cried, running over to them, "W-what happened? Why are you alive, Kanda? Why is everyone…"_

"_Alma lost it," Kanda replied, "completely lost it and took it out on everyone…I had to…I didn't want to…I…"_

_Kai shook her head, "It's okay, you spared him from suffering and sent him to a better place."_

_Kanda blinked, "Really? You think so?"_

_Kai nodded, "I know so, he'll be much happier there. But, Kanda, how're you…?"_

_He held up the strange sword in his hand, "Innocence, it revived me," he said, then motioned to the unconscious Marie, "This guy will be okay, but I think we should get him a doctor._

_Kai nodded, "Bak and Zhu are-!"_

"_FATHER! MOTHER!" The two children turned to see Bak, tears streaming down his eyes, clutching Dr. Edgar's body, sobbing uncontrollably._

"_So the child the director bore was him?" Kanda asked Kai, who was shaking, "Are you alright, Kai?"_

_Kai sank to her knees, "It's too horrible…too horrible…"_

"That's…awful," Kai jerked out of her reverie to see Allen staring at her, "I can't believe it."

Kai waved her hand dismissively, "It's all in the past, Allen," she said, "It still hurts, but Kanda and I bear with it and we move on. I'm not the same little girl I was back then, I've grown stronger, have different goals. I'm moving forward and that's the only thing I can do, the only thing we can do," she added, smiling faintly at Kanda, who nodded, "Despite recent events as well, we need to keep moving forward and not dwell on the past."

"Yeah, that's how I feel too," Allen said, smiling sadly, "That's how I lived after my foster-father died."

Kai stood, "Well, we've gotten things sorted out, haven't we, Zhu-sensei?" she said, looking at the elder, "Kanda and I are determined to fight against Alma and the other Noah, and Allen has heard everything and completely understands, are you satisfied?"

Zhu nodded, "Yes, now go get some sleep," he said, "and, Allen, keep this to yourself please."

Allen nodded, "Of course."

The four of them thanked Zhu and Bak for the meal and took their leave. When they had gone, Bak turned to Zhu, "You think Kanda will be able to do what he said?" he asked.

Zhu shrugged, "That is completely up to him," he replied, "but I think having Kai around again will help."

"You think?"

Zhu nodded, "You know how she gets when Kanda gets down," he said, "She has her own unique, if rather violent, way of getting him back on his feet."

"Yes, I think Walker can assist in that too," Bak added with a small smile, "Well, I need to get to work on Komui's surprise plan for the exorcists, I promised him I'd do some research regarding Chaoji and Kai, I'm thinking of looking into doing something nice for him too."

Zhu tilted his head, "What exactly is this surprise plan?"

Bak chuckled and whispered into his grand-father's ear. The old man grinned widely.

"Yes, Yes I think that will go extremely well," he said.


	4. Awkward Situations part 1

**AN: Chapter 4! Kinda long, but worth it ^_^ thank you for reading and reviewing. There might be some errors here and there, I do my best with the proofreading, but I miss things, so please don't be bothered by it.**

Kanda had been in some tough situations before, but this one was ridiculous. He was staring down six swordsmen and an archer with a panicking Moyashi behind him. Things did not look good and he knew it, but technically…

…this _was _said Moyashi's fault in the first place.

It would be beneficial to the reader to begin a few ours before this scene occurred, in a nice, open air tea house in the bustling port city of Nagoya, Japan. For once, it could be said that Kanda was actually _enjoying _himself on a mission. That basically meant that all swearing, scowling, and snide commenting had been kept to a minimum. For Allen, thought, it was a huge improvement.

It would more appropriate to say that Kanda was more…relaxed than he had ever been on a mission before. Nagoya Port was beautiful, with ships ranging in all sizes, colors, and shapes coming in and out for trade an whatnot. Nagoya was the only port Japan had deigned to keep open to foreign access. As a result, it had become one of the most prosperous places in the island nation.

There was also the pleasant lack of akuma in the vicinity. Normally, a densely populated area like this would have akuma swarming left and right, but the sprout's eye had yet to pick anything up. So, yes, Kanda was able to relax and fully think through his mission (AN: Le gasp! He's thinking!) without being paranoid about an akuma attack.

"You seem in more pleasant spirits, Kanda," Allen commented, taking a sip of his tea, "Something good happen?"

Kanda shrugged, "Any mission in the most akuma-infested country in the world that does NOT involve much fighting on our part can be considered a good thing, Moyashi."

"It's Allen."

"Do I care?"

Allen sighed, "You think our target has something to do with the lack of akuma here?"

"That," Kanda replied, "and the Kirihara family."

"That's right," Allen said, "They live here, don't they?"

"Practically run the port," Kanda said, "A hefty job on its own. Combine that with their assassination jobs, you've got one strong clan."

Allen nodded, "I can't believe Kai's a part of that, and the heir to boot-!"

"Don't assume things like that, Moyashi," Kanda interrupted, "She's not the heir, at least not to the family."

Allen blinked, "Isn't she an only child?"

Kanda shook his head, "She has a brother, but she doesn't talk about him much," he replied, "Apparently he's really restrictive and over-protective, so she didn't get along with him well."

"Oh," Allen said, "Still, I can't believe she's a member of such a lethal family," he continued, "She's so nice!"

Kanda shrugged, "I'll let you keep believing that, Moyashi, for now, at least," he said with a smirk, "But when you either see her pissed off, on a mission, or during a training session, whichever comes first, you won't think it's so odd anymore."

Allen grimaced, "You know this firsthand, I take it?" he asked nervously.

Kanda smirked again, "She doesn't train one-on-one with anyone else," he said, sipping his tea coolly, "No one else can handle her on their own."

"You seem proud of yourself," Allen said slyly, then gasped playfully, finally shaking his head, "Nah, that couldn't be."

"What?"

"Oh nothing, it's just," Allen smirked, "You really seem to know about her. Could it be that you…like her?"

Kanda's eyes widened in anger, "Watch it, Moyashi," he growled.

"It's Allen."

"Again, do I care?"

Allen grinned mischievously, shrugging, "No, I suppose it'd be ridiculous," he said, "After all, she's waaaaaaaaaaay out of your league. Not to mention the fact that you have the emotional range of a teaspoon."

"Moyashi…" Kanda growled warningly.

"Let me ask you something else, Kanda," Allen continued, "That aloof attitude and angry demeanor you always have…are you trying to compensate for something?"

"THAT'S IT!" Kanda cried, a red tinge seeping across his cheeks. He'd taken a lot of the brat's slights lightly, but no one, NO ONE, insulted his manhood. He gripped Mugen's hilt, "You've got ten seconds to run, Moyashi before I cut you to pieces!"

The boy bolted, leaving Kanda to quietly sit down to his tea again. Link raised an eyebrow at him.

"You did that on purpose?"

Kanda took another sip of tea, "It got him to shut up," he deadpanned.

"Excuse me," Although Kanda was born in a lab, he had been created as a Japanese child and was completely fluent in the language. He looked up to a see a Japanese man not much older than himself. The tips of his spiky black hair were dyed red and thin black fang marks extended down from the outer edges of his eyes.

"Yes?" Kanda asked, slipping into the man's native tongue.

"Forgive me, my English is not good," he said, "But did I hear the name Kirihara in your conversation?"

Kanda nodded, "The brat…excuse me…the white-haired boy that just dashed out of here was asking about something, so I was just explaining to him what I'd been told."

"What was he asking about?"

Kanda eyed him suspiciously, "It has something to do with our line of work. I'm not really at liberty to explain."

The man frowned, "It wasn't my place, anyway," he said, "Forgive me."

Kanda opened his mouth to speak when Allen stalked back in, "You bastard, Kanda," he growled, throwing himself back into his seat.

The older man smirked, "You deserved it, Moyashi," he said, then turned back to the other man, "Hey, can I ask you something?"

The man blinked, but nodded, "Of course, you answered my question, I'll be happy to return the favor."

"We're investigating into a strange phenomenon," he explained, "About an archer who comes out at night and fights monsters that come into the port at the same time. Do you know anything? Like I said before, this also has to do with our line of work."

The man didn't say anything for a moment, but Kanda could've sworn he saw something spark in the back of his dark grey eyes. He couldn't say why, but it made him uneasy.

Finally the man spoke, "If you go out of the city and down the forest trail about four miles, you'll see him," he said, "I've heard that's where he comes from to get to the port and also where he returns. I checked it out because I was curious, there's a hut, but I turned back because I was too nervous. You can check it out."

"Thanks," Kanda said, "I don't believe I caught your name."

"Denji," the man said, "Magari Denji."

Kanda stood and held out his hand, "Kanda Yu," he said, "Thank you for the information, Magari-san."

"Any time, Kanda-san," Denji replied, shaking his hand, "Will you be here long?"

Kanda shook his head, "We're leaving as soon as we get out job done," he said, "And with the information you gave us, it shouldn't take more than a few days at most."

Denji nodded, "Well I hope to see you before you go," he said, "Good luck."

They bowed to each other and Kanda left with Link an Allen in tow. When they got outside, Allen asked, "So what was that all about? I couldn't understand a word you were saying."

"Magari Denji, or Denji Magari to you Europeans," Kanda said, "That guy gave us some information I think is worth checking out. We should be extra careful, though, I don't really trust that guy."

"Why?" Allen asked, "Something he said?"

Kanda shook his head, "He was pleasant enough," he replied, "There was just something about him I didn't like. Just call it animal instinct, Moyashi."

"IT'S ALLEN!"

"And I couldn't care less," Kanda replied smoothly.

"Please stop fighting," Link said exasperatedly.

They returned to their inn for a few short hours. That is to say Kanda did, Allen and Link left again shortly so the younger could explore the port. Meanwhile, Kanda was free to meditate peacefully until their return. They then proceeded to the trail Denji had indicated. After four miles, however, what awaited them was not a hut, but Magari Denji himself. He was dressed differently this time: a sleeveless shirt with a collar that wrapped around his throat covered by a metal breastplate. His arms were protected by metal arm guards and his pants were tucked into the end of knee-high boots, protected by metal shin-guards, Kanda could see they were designed to be completely silent despite their build. On his feet were straw sandals that were tied around his ankles. The color his entire ensemble was black, including the metal and sandals. Denji also wore a black headband on his forehead to retrain his hair, another section of metal stretched across it as well.

"I thought you'd come," he said, smirking.

Kanda eyed the bow in his hand and the quiver on his back warily. He was positive other lethal weapons were hidden in his clothing as well. He drew Mugen and slipped into his defensive stance, waiting for an attack.

"So do you speak English," he growled, "Any particular reason you lured us here?"

Denji continued to smirk, "Give me the information I need and your lives will be spared," he replied, jerking two of his fingers forward. Kanda swore under his breath as he, Allen, and Link were surrounded by a ring of swordsmen. It was as Denji stepped from the shadows that he noticed the mist-enshrouded lotus tattoo on his left arm. The same decorated the arms of the swordsmen too.

"You just had to mention Kai, didn't you, Moyashi?" Kanda grumbled.

* * *

"You lost contact with them?" Kai asked incredulously, "You're joking!"

Komui shook his head, "No, things were going smoothly until they stopped contacting us. We waited a few days just in case, but I think it's safe to say that something happened."

"Where were they?"

Komui shifter uncomfortably, "You know, maybe I'll send a different exorcist, Reever! Get me- Kai, it's very difficult to breathe in this position."

Kai had seized him by the collar and dragged part way across his desk, "Spill it, Komui," she growled, "Where the hell did you send them?"

Komui gulped, "N-Nagoya…" he whimpered.

Kai shoved the supervisor back into his chair, throwing herself down on the couch with an angry glare, "Why on earth did you send them there instead of me?"

"Well, I was worried about your family interfering since, you know, you've been missing and well I thought it'd be better to send someone else because I thought that-!"

"You sent Kanda and Allen, Komui," Kai snapped, "Where Kanda might have enough discretion NOT to talk about my background while in Japan, Allen's still a kid and he's liable to make a mistake. If I had been there I could have negotiated with the family and explained everything."

"I'm sorry, I just trying to be cautious," Komui whined, nudging his fingers together.

Kai sighed, "Am I going alone?"

"Good heavens no," Komui cried, "I'll let you take whomever you like, so long as it's not a general."

"It'd be better if I were working alone," she replied, "I can't take the exorcists to the hidden city."

Komui shook his head, "I know you need to uphold your family laws, Kai," he said, "I'm sending them with you to search for the innocence while you look for Kanda, Allen, and Link."

Kai sighed, "Fine, I'll take Miranda and Lenalee," she said, "It's safer if I'm seen with women rather than men."

The supervisor nodded, "Alright, Johnny should have finished your uniform by now as well, so go get that dealt with and pack up while I brief Lenalee and Miranda."

She nodded, then left to find Johnny. Luckily, he was at his desk and was overjoyed to hear she had come to retrieve her uniform. He handed the box that contained it as well as another that contained her custom-made boots. She thanked him and went to put it on.

The coat was sleeveless (making it more of a vest, actually), Kai's attacks had a habit of destroying sleeves in previous years, so her uniform was modified to prevent that and give her full use of her arms. The pants flared out below the knee where they were slit to provide better mobility an inch-wide red streak running up the outer and lower seam of the fabric. This fabric was also modified to withstand her leg attacks. Johnny had offered to the same with the sleeves, but Kai had preferred otherwise (No sleeves meant no restrictions on her shoulder movement).

To cover her arms, Kai wore a pair of long, fingerless, black gloves. The forearms and the backs of the glove hands were reinforced with a metal that microscopically perforated to allow her innocence to seep through when it activated. The boots were also in a similar build, containing the normal black leather for the most part, but the same, albeit much more flexible, metal on the sides on her ankles. The boots and gloves were specifically designed to protect Kai's legs and arms from the aftereffects of using her innocence. In previous years, Kai's innocence had burned her arms to the point where, even with her regeneration powers, they still took a while to heal. Nothing had changed with the evolved form.

Kai took a look in the mirror, fully satisfied with the look. She swept her long hair up into a ponytail, leaving her bangs to cover her left eye and thus her innocence mark and the scar Alma had left behind. Zhu had determined that any injury Alma or Kanda inflicted on her would take a normal amount of time to heal, possibly longer. Kai new she'd have to extremely careful if she ever entered battle with Alma, for it could mean a very painful death, or possibly permanent disability. Kai could longer see out of her left eye and she knew it was her blind spot, something she always had to be careful with.

"How's it fit?" Johnny's muffled voice called through her door.

"It's amazing, Johnny," she replied, "You've outdone yourself again."

"Thank you!" he responded, "The chief said to meet Miranda and Lenalee at the ark's entrance, you'll be departing from the new North American Branch. It's in California now, so it'll take less time than sailing around the base of the nation."

"Thanks," Kai called. She packed her suitcase and went to the ark. Lenalee and Miranda weren't there yet, which was to be expected as she had be briefed first, but they arrived shortly afterward and they were soon on a ship, heading for Japan.

"You must be excited to be returning home, Kai," Lenalee said as they dined in the ship's first-class restaurant. It had always astounded Kai that the order could afford such treatment for their exorcists, though it was true that they were risking their lives for them.

"I suppose," Kai replied, "Though meeting with my family's going to be awkward. I haven't seen them in ten years, after all."

"I'm sure they'll be happy to see you," Miranda said warmly.

Kai looked out the window they were seated beside and sighed, "It's complicated," she said, "Right now my main focus is getting those three out safe and sound. I'm inwardly praying they're not being subjected to interrogation."

"Is it really bad?" Lenalee asked nervously.

"Look, just pray my father is away," Kai replied, "They can't do anything without his permission. Relax," she added, seeing Lenalee's expression, "My family's hard, but not inhumane, they'll be fine. You and Miranda focus on finding the innocence and leave all that to me."

Lenalee nodded, "Alright."

"On another subject," Miranda said awkwardly, "this trip's been a littler warmer than usual, hasn't it?"

Lenalee nodded, "Yes, I wondered why Komui told us to bring our lighter overcoats, but considering the climate so far, I can see why."

Kai chuckled, "Nagoya's a southern port city," she said, "It's not the tropics, but it's certainly warmer than England in the winter time."

"I see," Miranda replied, "No wonder, but…"

"What is it?" Kai prompted.

"Isn't Japan supposed to be isolated?"

Kai shook her head, "Nagoya's the only port open to the rest of world. My family covers our assassination business by managing the port themselves."

"Wow, you really are elite, aren't you, Kai?" Lenalee laughed.

It was smooth sailing for the entirety of the trip and they docked in Nagoya without incident. However, trouble started almost as soon as Kai stepped onto the gangplank. In the midst of the crowd on the pier, she caught of glimpse of all-too-familiar red-tipped hair. She motioned for Lenalee and Miranda to raise their hoods and walked briskly in the opposite direction of the man. When they were a safe distance away, Kai lowered her hood.

"What was that all about, Kai?" Lenalee asked as they finally reached their inn and settled into their room.

"Someone I didn't want to see, that's all," she said evasively, then stiffened.

"What's wrong?" Miranda asked, then cried out as Kai aimed a spin-kick above her head, forcing her to dive to the floor. She was about to demand what she had done and apologize profusely when she saw the younger woman pinning another to the ground

"YAMETE, KYOKO! KANOJO WA WATASHINO TOMODACHI DA!*" Miranda was totally lost in the frantic Japanese that Kai had shouted, but it got the assailant to stop. Kai warily let her stand up and took a couple steps back. Miranda could see a girl around Kai's age with stunningly orange hair (most likely bleached from sun) standing before her. The girl was clothed entirely in black: a sleeveless short kimono, whose collar came up around her throat, leaving a few inches bare, was covered by a metal breastplate. Arm guards covered her forearms and a small leather loop ran around the girl's middle finger to keep them in place. The leggings she wore underneath were tucked into the black boots, protected by shin guards. A mask covered the lower half of the girl's face.

"K-Kai, do you know her?" Miranda asked nervously.

She nodded, then spoke again in Japanese to the girl. She nodded and knelt, "Domo sumimasen, ojosama.**"

"Kyoko, I think we've known each other long enough for you to no have to call me that. You can take off the mask as well, I won't tell anyone." Miranda was shocked she had switched to English so quickly

The girl stood and removed her mask, smiling. She threw herself on Kai in a hug that nearly knocked her flat.

"I'M SO GLAD!" The girl cried, also in perfect English, "You're alive!" tears of happiness spilled over her eyes.

"Kyoko, I can't breath," Kai choked. The girl, Kyoko immediately sprang away, blushing and bowing.

"I'm sorry!," she said.

Kai waved her hand dismissively, "don't worry about it," she turned back to Lenalee and Miranda, who were looking at her in confusion. She gestured to the girl, "This is Sakurazaki Kyoko," she said, "one my closest friends in the Kirihara family."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," she said with a bow, "I'm sorry for attacking."

"I apologize as well, Miranda," Kai said, "I should've warned you."

Miranda shook her head, "N-no, it's alright," she said, "N-nice to meet you, Miss Kyoko."

Kyoko smiled, "It's a pleasure to meet you too!" Miranda decided that she liked Kyoko. She was bright and bubbly when she wasn't attacking them.

"Let me introduce you," Kai said, "These are Miranda Lotto and Lenalee Lee, my friends and fellow exorcists."

"Exorcists? Riki mentioned something about that," Kyoko said, "You're an exorcist too, Kaida-sama?"

"Kai's just fine, Kyoko," Kai replied wearily, Lenalee could tell she must have gone over this millions of times before, "And yes, I am. I actually wanted to inquire about a few things."

Kyoko nodded, "Of course."

"There were three men who arrived here a while ago, wearing uniforms similar to ours," she said, gesturing to Lenalee, Miranda, and herself, "Were they taken in?"

Kyoko nodded, "Riki accosted them. He, Botan, and Ren-dono are in charge while your father is away on business in the capital."

"Damn," Kai hissed, "Well at least they haven't through interrogation, right?"

"Yes," Kyoko said, "Your brother would never over-step his boundaries."

Kai nodded, "Good. Kyoko, can you do me a favor?"

Kyoko nodded, "Anything!"

"Lend me your uniform, I'll lend you mine. We look about the same size, so it should be fine."

"If you're going in person, allow me to accompany you!" Kyoko cried, seizing Kai's hands, "I wouldn't be able to bear it if you were harmed."

"Then who will protect Lenalee and Miranda?" Kai demanded, "I know other scouting groups will be on the lookout for uniforms like Allen's and Kanda's, I need you to them more than I need you to guard me." She smiled gently, "I'm an exorcist and a Kirihara, Kyoko, I can handle myself."

"But… Kaida-sama…"

Kai's expression hardened, "That's an order, Kyoko," she said, "I trust I haven't fallen from the head family, have I?"

Kyoko shook her head, "N-no, I'll obey," she said, kneeling again, "My apologies, but please, not your uniform. It's not my place to wear your clothing, even if you order me to."

Kai sighed, "Fair enough," she said, turning to Lenalee, "Can she borrow something from you?"

Lenalee nodded, pulling our a skirt and blouse from her suitcase and handing them to Kyoko with a smile, "Here you are," she said, "Please take care of us."

Kyoko smiled back, "Thank you, Lenalee-san," she said. She changed quickly and handed her uniform to Kai, who did the same, placing her own uniform in her suitcase. She kept her own gloves and boots, however, which Kyoko didn't fail to notice.

"Kaida-sama?"

"Is that for just in case?" Lenalee asked.

Kai nodded, pulling the mask over her nose, "I might meet an akuma on the way, you honestly never know here." She hopped onto the balcony ledge from whence Kyoko had entered, "Do what you can with the mission," she said, "I'll help out once I retrieve our comrades."

With that, she leapt from the ledge and sped off.

**Some really simplistic Japanese, but I thought it fit. You anime fanatics have probably figured out what they said, but I'll provide a translation just in case =]**

***STOP, KYOKO, SHE IS MY FRIEND**

****My apologies, m'lady ('Domo', just kid of adds emphasis to the seriousness of her apology here)**


	5. Awkward Situations part 2

**AN: I'm so sorry for the late update, but I've been very busy and needed some quiet time to myself. Here it is, though, so please enjoy!**

_Most_. Thud. _Humiliating_. Thud. _Defeat_. Thud. _Ever_. Thud.

"Kanda, will you stop that, you're giving _me_ a headache," Allen groaned, "If you're bored, I'm sure you can find a worthier purpose than banging your head against a wall."

Kanda didn't respond, but stopped all the same. In truth, his head was indeed starting to hurt a lot. He stared up at the ceiling, more bored than he'd ever thought he'd be in his life. Without Mugen there was no training, and with Moyashi in the same cell, there was no meditation. Simply put, being in a cell in the jail of the Kirihara family was a living purgatory for him. Not hell, no, if it were a living hell Lavi would be there too…and Komui.

That damn Denji, Kanda wanted to ring the asshole's neck. It was an underhanded way to win and Kanda hated his red-tipped guts for it. Smoke bombs with narcotics… it was just insulting!

"Stupid sneaky underhanded bas-!"

"Watch it, Kanda-san," speak of the bastard, Denji walked over to the cell and leaned against the bars, "I might rethink my proposition if you insult me."

Kanda glared at him, "What do you want?" he growled.

"You know perfectly well what I want," he replied, "I want my lady's location, are you going to continue being as stubborn as you've been?"

"Depends," Kanda said, "What do I get out of this?"

Denji smiled, "You don't sit through a tortuous interrogation session when my master returns."

"What about going free?" Kanda demanded, "And you returning my sword?"

"That will happen when we bring her back," he replied, "After all, I don't think you're above giving false information to get out of here."

"Nope," Kanda replied bluntly, "I'm not," he sighed, "but I can't give you the location of the Black Order," he continued, "Just like you have your code, we have ours, and, despite the fact that I really couldn't care less about the organization, I won't sell them out. Besides, even if I gave it to you, she could be out on a mission by the time you get there."

"Shame," Denji said, then he seemed to think of something, "What exactly are the requirements of being an exorcist?"

"Riki, what are you doing?" Denji stiffened, then knelt.

_RIKI_? Kanda looked incredulously at him, but couldn't catch Denji's eye.

"Trying to get information, my lord," he said.

A young man walked over to their cell. His long black hair was pulled back into a low ponytail, his bangs swept to the left, brushing the top of his eye, both of which were a prominent green. Kanda felt his hopes sink the minute he took in the man's appearance. The man glanced at them, then turned to Denji.

"Have they told you anything?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"No, we haven't," Kanda growled, "And I don't quite appreciate being spoken about like I'm not here."

The man raised an eyebrow as he turned back towards Kanda, "I believe I was speaking to my subordinate," he said coolly, "Not you."

Kanda really wanted to hit the guy.

"Do you have any idea who you're talking too?" Denji, a.k.a. Riki, demanded, glaring at Kanda.

"Yeah, I do," Kanda retorted, he stood and crossed his arms, looking the man up and down, "You and your sister may look alike, but you sure as hell don't act alike."

The other glared at him, "I don't quite like the thought of my sister affiliating herself with uncouth filth like yourself."

Kanda just looked at him coldly, grinding his teeth to bite back to retort he was itching to give. He finally shrugged and sat down again. Meanwhile, Link and Allen just continued to observe the exchange.

"Will you tell me where my sister is?" the man asked, "I can do much more than Riki in the case of bargaining."

"No, I can't, because, to be honest, I'm not sure," Kanda replied, "She's probably out on a mission by now. Our supervisor isn't one to keep us cooped up for long."

"Very well," the man turned to Riki, "Don't bother anymore," he said, "We'll close negotiations until my father returns from the capital."

Riki nodded and waited for the man to leave. When he had, he turned and glared at Kanda, "You idiot!," he said, giving Kanda a strange sense of déjà vu, "How could you do that? You've just sent yourself to hell!"

"Save your breath, Riki-san," Kanda replied, putting emphasis on the name.

Riki stiffened, "Captain Suzuki Riki," he grumbled, "Cover name: Magari Denji."

"No shit," Kanda replied, turning away, "Just go away."

Allen waited for Riki to leave before speaking, "Don't tell me, that guy, the one with...err... Riki was…?"

Kanda nodded, "Mister restrictive and over-protecting himself," he said.

Allen gulped, "A-anyway, why can't I just make a gate again?"

"Because we'd have poison darts on you at the first hint of escape," another man approached them, yawning and carrying a tray in his hands. He was tall, with amber eyes and silver hair. He was tall and skinny, not exactly the build Kanda would expect for an assassin. _Guess that means they come in all shapes and sizes_, he thought.

He put the food in the cell, "Name's Botan," he said, "Sakurazaki Botan." He sat down outside the cell, "So you all are the exorcists, huh?" he asked, then looked at Allen skeptically, "Aren't you a bit young to be a fighter?"

"We have someone younger than Walker," Link said.

"How old 's the Hearst brat again?" Kanda asked.

"Nine," Allen replied, making Botan whistle.

"Wow you guys start young," he said, "We don't send out our kids until they're at least eleven." He stood, "I just came to say hello and bring your food and give some advice. I'd try and make deal if you ever get another chance," he said, "You do not want to go through our master's torture."

Allen shivered, rounding on Kanda, "Why did you have to provoke him?"

* * *

Today was not looking like a good one for Kirihara Ren. He had woken up to a mountain of paperwork, all of which turned out to be the most ridiculous assassination requests. Honestly, nobles were so stupid sometimes. Like hell they were going to assassinate a man so his woman could get his money. Their policy didn't work like that.

The paperwork took up most of the morning, almost making him late to help train the children. After that, he met with Riki and Botan and Kyoko to give them assignments. Finally, he got some down time after visiting with the prisoners. After training and meditation he sat on the balcony of his room and gazed up at the sunset. That Kanda guy really pissed him off, was he so determined to suffer that he wouldn't give a simple piece of information? Ren did admire his determination to defend his organization, despite what he said about not caring, but he felt the youth to be a bit too rash.

"Young Lord!" Ren sighed. Judging from the strain in the messenger's voice, there was more for him to do and it wasn't going to be pleasant. He stood and faced the man, who looked panicked.

"Compose yourself," he said, even at twenty-one, he was a master of hiding his emotions, "What happened?"

The man knelt, "Someone's breaking through our defenses and fast," he said, "She bears our uniform, but no one recognizes her. She's avoided all traps and broken through three squads already!"

"A woman? Just one?" Even though he new that the female assassins were among the most skilled in the clan, this was still something for just one of them. Plus, this person was an outsider, meaning that there should be know hope of breaking through… Ren gritted his teeth, calculating the next course of action.

"Sir? Your orders?"

"Send Botan to the port and find Kyoko's squad," he said, "She still hasn't returned. Has Riki already headed to the port to make his rounds?"

"Yes sir," the messenger replied, "He left a while ago."

Ren nodded, "Alright, tell everyone to be on guard and keep a weather eye out for this woman. I want her alive, got it?"

"Yes, sir!" Ren sank back into his chair after he left. He gazed up at the faint stars that were starting to appear, wondering what on earth was going on.

"So are we going to strike a deal?" Allen asked for what seemed like the millionth time in the last couple of hours.

"Ask me again and I will beat you into a pulp, Moyashi," Kanda growled.

"Well that wouldn't be very pleasant, now would it," Kanda and Allen sprang up at the voice, staring at the figure outside their cell.

"Kai?" Kanda asked. It was difficult to make her out in just the moonlight.

"Yeah," she said, "The guards are unconscious, I'll get you out and then we'll get somewhere safe so Allen can use the ark. I take the fact that you were so heavily guarded is the reason you haven't done that yet?"

Allen nodded and Kai let them out of the cell. She held her finger to her lips as signal for silence, then began to lead them up a flight of stairs. Suddenly, footsteps echoed from above.

"Anything?" Kai swallowed thickly. She knew that voice, even it had matured by ten years.

"No, sir," his companion replied, "She completely disappeared. It seemed as though she was traveling up the eastern path, but we found no trail."

Kai smirked to herself. Her diversion had worked. She purposely took out a could of the eastern protection squads then diverted left. She had been taught how to run without leaving a trail and she had used that to sneak in.

"Has anyone checked on those exorcists yet?" the first man asked.

"Their guards haven't sent up any signs of distress, so I assumed that everything is fine."

"No, go check," he replied tersely, "Don't be lulled into a false sense of security."

"Yes, sir!" Kai swore under her breath as the footsteps came closer. She couldn't jump the guy without alerting the man above. She turned to Allen and nodded. He closed his eyes and a small gate appeared just as the man rounded the corner. He let out cry as they disappeared, but reacted too late.

They spilled out onto the pier as Kai removed her mask, "You guys alright?"

They nodded, "Thanks," Allen said, "With Kanda's mouth I was worried we weren't going to make it out alive."

Kai sighed, turning to the older man, "You just love provoking people, don't you?"

Kanda didn't look at her, "I'll have to go back for Mugen," was all he said. Kai shoved it into his hands.

"It was in the armory," she said, "We better get go-!"

Screams and crashes echoed nearby as Allen's eye suddenly activated.

"Akuma!" he cried.

Kai handed Link a slip of paper, "Go to this address," she said, "and rest up. I'll take care of the akuma. We're room number 317."

Link nodded, pulling Allen along with him. Kanda hesitated, "You're not fighting alone, Kai."

"Go," Kai snapped, "Lenalee and Miranda are at the inn. Tell them what happened." She sighed as he refused to move, "I know this is your job, Kanda, but even you can't fight properly on the meager rations they've been giving you."

"Fine," he left and Kai sprinted off towards the commotion. What awaited her was a group of level threes.

"Activate," she whispered. The silver substance engulfed her arms and she sprang forward, bringing her hand down in a slashing movement. A crescent of silver wind rolled off her arm, slicing the nearest akuma in half. The others turned to face her.

"Ho! An exorcist," one of them cried. The others turned to face her. She took her stance, waiting for their attack. It didn't take long.

_I can do this, _she thought,_ Bloody Crucifix has become so much stronger. The wind my innocence releases from my arms and legs sharpens into blades, slicing and drilling into my opponent. Different movements for different ranges, but it's always better to have close combat, it puts my hand-to-hand combat skills to good use, with my innocence having easy access to my enemy. My weapon obeys my mind._

She caught the punch of one of the akuma, _concentrate. _This time the wind encircled her arm, spinning faster and finally drilling into the akuma's skull as she released it. The next one she did the same, forming the miniature cyclone on her leg as she kicked.

It continued like this, with no end of the horde in sight. Kai new she couldn't stay at this level for long if she just kept using the smaller attacks.

_SILVER HURRICANE! _Kai let off the wind from all four of her limbs, having it combine into a huge whirlwind. It blew almost all of the remaining akuma to bits, but Kai didn't see the missile that the final one launched at her.

She heard the explosion from a few feet away before she saw it.

"Looks like that last attack took a lot out of you," Kai turned to face her savior, then stared. Grey eyes met green in a fury of shock and confusion.

"Riki?" Kai cried in amazement.

"Kaida-dono!" he gasped, running forward to her, "You really are alive…and wearing our uniform?" he asked, staring at her clothing.

"It's Kyoko's" Kai explained, "Borrowed it to sneak into the city." She seized Riki by the collar, "So what's the big idea? You know, throwing my friends in jail and whatnot?"

Riki grimaced, "Well, your brother's been so worried about you and your father thinks you're dead and I thought I could get your friends to talk and…"

Kai held up her hand, silencing him, "Doesn't matter," she said, "I got them out and I've completed my mission by finding you, so there's no problem."

"Finding me?" Riki was terribly confused, "Your mission was to find me?"

"Not you specifically," Kai elaborated, "The archer who's been protecting the port. She gestured to the bow in his hand, "That's what we call innocence, a mysterious substance that eradicates beings known as akuma. Accommodators for the innocence are call exorcists. I happen to be one, myself, as you just witnessed. Exorcists devote themselves to fighting the akuma's creator, the Millennium Earl, and live at the headquarters of the Dark Religious Organization, the Black Order to simplify."

Riki blinked, "I'm an accommodator?" he asked weakly, "Like you?"

Kai nodded, "We came here to bring you to the Order," she said, "I know my father's in the capital, leaving Ren in charge, so can you invite him here?"

"Invite the young lord? To the port? How? He's always to busy."

"Tell him you found me," she said, "That should be enough. Pull out the squads, I'll send Kyoko back as well."

Riki nodded, bowing, "Yes, my lady."

When Kai returned to the inn she found Kanda Allen and Link crammed into the room with the girls and…

"Botan?" The silver-haired teen looked up, grinning.

"So Kyoko wasn't crazy," he said, "You're just fine!"

Kai nodded, "Kyoko, I'll return your uniform now," she said, "Botan, can you request a second room? You can put it under the Black Order's name."

He nodded, "Head family's orders are absolute," he said, exiting the room. Lenalee shoved the boys out while Kai and Kyoko changed. Kai redressed in her night clothes.

"Kyoko," she said, "You can return to the base. Thank you for all you've done."

She nodded, "Any time," she then exited the room. Kai flung herself onto the bed with a sigh. The day had been exhausting.

The next day, the five exorcists and Link went to wait for Kai's brother in the inn's restaurant.

"Let me do the talking," she said, looking particularly at Kanda, who just shrugged.

Ren and Riki entered a short time later, followed by Ren's personal protection squad. When he saw Kai a smile broke over his face. He embraced her tightly.

"I knew you weren't dead," he said as they broke apart, "Now you can come home!"

Kai shook her head, "No, brother, I can't. I still have a duty to perform as an exorcist. I won't return the war is over."

Ren's face fell, "Knowing you, you'll be ridiculously stubborn about this," he said, "At least let me send a squad with you?"

Kai sighed, "Riki's coming with us, that should be enough," she didn't really have any intention of letting Riki guard her, but for now she would appease her older brother.

He frowned again, "Fine," he finally said, "But please explain to me what happened to you ten years ago?"

And so she did, when she finished, he brother looked furious.

"I'll start an investigation," he said, "I doubt father will mind."

Kai shrugged, "Do what you want, just be careful," she said, "Don't delve too far into any-!" her golem was ringing as it flew out of her collar, "One moment, brother." She walked over to the phone a hooked the flying contraption up to it.

"Kai?" Komui's voice sounded worried, "You haven't contacted us in a while, so how are things going."

"Just fine, Komui," she replied, "We have a new accommodator and Kanda, Allen, and Link are safe and sound."

"Good, tell Allen he has authorization to use the ark to get you all home…AND TELL LENALEE I NEED HER COFFEE WHEN SHE COMES HOME!"

_Is that the real reason he called?_ Kai wondered as she hung up. She turned back to her brother, who was watching her with intense curiosity.

"My boss," she said, turning to Lenalee, "Komui humbly requests that we hurry back so you can make him coffee."

Lenalee sighed, "That's why he called?"

Kai giggled, then turned back to Ren, "You need to trust me, brother, I'll be fine."

He nodded, "It's hard, you know are my little sister," he said, "I'll report to father when he returns," he clapped Riki on the shoulder, "Take care of her, captain," he said, "And no hard feelings I hope, Kanda-san, Walker-san, Link-san?"

The three of them shook their heads and Kai and Riki bid their farewells before entering the ark. Komui greeted Lenalee with his usual bear hug.

"LENALEE!" he cried, "YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME EVER AGAIN! 65 MAKES HORRIBLE COFFEE!"

Lenalee finally managed to pry him off, "I'll go make some now," she said with a smile, and ran off.

Kanda, Allen, and Link were ushered to the infirmary, accompanied by Miranda, leaving Kai to handle Riki's introduction. She cleared her throat.

"Komui, this is Suzuki Riki," she said, "Our new member and I believe General Zokalo's new student."

Komui nodded, shaking Riki's hand enthusiastically, "Nice to meet you, Riki!" he said, steering him away for initiation. Kai smiled to herself, Riki was an annoying thorn in her side that took after her brother. She didn't really care for his father either. Luckily, his being with Zokalo left almost no room for him to bother her. Kai new how intense the General was about training, so she should have some peace even with Riki there.

However, unbeknownst to her and due to Komui's secret project, her peace was destined to be short-lived.

**Again, so sorry for the delay**


	6. Author's Note

**I have decided that I absolutely hate how I've done this story, it's why I have updated it. I just can't continue to write something I don't like. Anyway, I'm going to restart it from the beginning and I hope you'll be patient enough to read the SUPER improved version of this story. It will be this same one, only I'm replacing the chapter content and starting from DGM 196.**


	7. Notice

**Important Update to All Readers**

So, I'm happily settled into college, and working hard to build my major and get through my classes. It is understandable, therefore, that finding time for writing fanfics is a little difficult. Even so, I do have a couple in the works -or reworks. I'm going to write/finish/finalize work for the following series: The Betrayal Knows My Name (because I haven't finished even one version yet), D Gray-Man (because I owe it to myself), Bleach (because I have a fun plot line I'd like to work with, and I've never actually gone very far with writing for Bleach before), and _maybe_ Naruto (if I can keep the idea in my head long enough). As per usual, these will all have some version of my OC Kai, and other OCs will play parts in these fics as well (expect repeat performances from the names Haru, Akira, and Ren). I would like to stress, though, that this is not for lack of creativity, but for lack of energy to create any more new characters, especially when I fear I might bring in OCs from my book. That's right, folks, I'm writing a fantasy novel (I mean it, an actual novel with its own original plot and everything -holy sh*t, right?) and it's taken priority over writing with other people's characters. Still, every author needs a break from her own creations, and I consider working with "stock characters" a good break. That's why I will keep writing fanfiction for now. I do plan to finish each of the aforementioned stories, but updates will be slower, and it will take longer to get them done. All I ask for is your patience, and for you all not to be too hard on my when I hang up the long-term fanfiction hat permanently, which I will do when I finish the fanfics I've promised. I say long-term, though, because I may come back with a few shonen-ai oneshots every once in a while.

The long-term fics I am writing are final drafts of the following already published stories (sorted by series):

_( D Gray-Man)_

In Memoriam

Bound by the Symbol of Kegare

Forced Forbearance

Give Me a Reason

_(Betrayal/Uraboku)_

It's Just a Looking Glass

Where Hell Is a Good Thing

_(Bleach)_

Faded

These are the working titles for the upcoming fics, along with the intended pairings (subject to change):

_(D Gray-Man) _

Life Worth Living- KandaxOC (Maybe, it could end up just a friendship between the two of them).

_(Betrayal/Uraboku) _

Black on Black- LuzexOC (I'm actually really excited for this one)

_(Bleach) _

Security- OCxOC (heterosexual); OCxOC (homosexual) (Another one I'm pumped for)

_(Naruto)_

Fine Line- GaaraxOC (again, I may not write this. The idea isn't fully formed yet and I'm not as invested in the series as I once was).

I've already said it, but I'll reiterate: these are FINAL DRAFTS. If I haven't already completed them, I will NOT be finishing any of the already published stories that the finals are based off of. For that matter, I will not be finishing any other incomplete fics either. I simply don't have the time or inspiration.

As always, I appreciate your support. I won't delete my account, nor will I delete any previously written fics, as they serve as a reminder of how much I've improved as a writer. I hope you all will appreciate the new work coming your way. Nothing makes an author happier than receive feedback on her work. Thank you again, and I hope you're all excited for what's to come.

Feel free to message me with any questions!

~H


	8. Chapter 8

Please go to my account profile and read what's there- IT'S REALLY IMPORTANT.


	9. Chapter 9

Please go to my account profile and read what's there- IT'S REALLY IMPORTANT.


End file.
